Breathe
by Yuki Haitani
Summary: [POETIC ONE-SHOT] Satoshi is tired of fighting Krad and this is what happens when he gives up...rated R for reasons people laugh(KradSatoshi)


A/n: Ok.....I've been dying to write this fic for a while....it's short...but good. And um....it's like.....supposed to be a poetic kind of fic....mixed with a lot of crazy words and stirred together to make some sort of.....screwy not enough words to be a lemon but enough imagination to make you happy kinda fic. Oh and um.....on each poetic sentence (hints italics) if you read the first letter of each of those sentences plus by the last sentence of this whole fic and just to let ya know I was listening to that techno song called, "Just Breathe" you'll notice how I came up with the title. So uh...read on people!

"_**Breathe"**_

_**B**ring me my darkened angel of light._

The moon is shining upon us as we stare each other down with lustful eyes, no longer caring of such a thing called feelings. Nothing mattered now not even the fact that I don't love you, my nightmare, my desire, my Krad.

_**R**acing heart, the beat too fast I'm dying inside. _

Your eyes rape me as you lay me down on the silken bed sheets and I'm lost in my own fantasies. Take me now. I'll no longer fight back. I'm far away, too far away to care about anything other then you, me, and us.

_**E**ternity is just too short for me to handle and I lose myself to my desires of you. _

Silky skin I have craved to touch is finally under my hands. Whispers of what I wish to hear, but from somebody that isn't you fill my ears and I block out the nonsense not wanting to come to reality. I'm not ready to face the world yet, don't tell me you love me because love can no longer exist in this time. I only want to feel you now. I only want to hear you, to take in your sweet sent, and to taste the bitter sweet ice of your lips. Don't bring me back to reality yet. I don't want to feel alone anymore.

_**A**ching heart I crave for you as the lies get lost in my truths._

I see you before me, feel you near me. Can't you see how much I need you? Take me please. Let me be lost away to your touches, too gentle and cold to be right, but too soft and pleasurable to be wrong. I don't care for the truth. I only want what's now no matter how many lies are told. I only want what's here with me, and that's you.

_**T**alk to me with your loving words as the night wears on and the stars twinkle to an unheard lullaby. _

I can hear you whispering my name over and over. Don't say my name like that. I don't want to hear you say such things. I hate you. I abhor you to no end. But it's funny how the person I hate most, the only one who hurts me the most...is the only one who can give me what I want, no what I _need._ I need this more then anything. I need to be taken to the only place that I can feel happy. And you're the only person who can take me there. I need you even when I despise you for making me feel fear for the one I love. You threaten to take away the life of the boy who holds my heart in tender loving hands and I can't stand you for that. But it's funny how even though I wish I were someone else, someone who doesn't have to live in fear for their loved ones because the worse thing to ever live resided in their body, I come to you for release. I come to you for the safety of lies and ever peaceful darkness. When the moon shines brightly in the calm quiet night, I turn to you, because you're the only one I have.

_**H**ear me crying out for you to tell you, my... everything, I'm here only for you. _

Skillful hands roam my body as I moan out your name I see you smirking. Go ahead and smirk I know you feel just as good as I do. Don't hold back from me and stroke me as I stroke you. Your touches are as cold as ice that it burns. You're so cold. Then why do you feel so warm suddenly. I know you don't love me and I don't love you. But when you say it...it makes me almost want to believe that it's true...another mistake that I'll make. But I just don't care anymore. I'm defeated... you won...I'm yours...your "Everything." I can feel you, so hot. I can feel the flames on my skin, too much it feels like I'm suffocating. All the air in my body has left me. My head jerks back and I scream your name while letting go of the bed sheets. Everything around me is white and I can't hear anything. I feel so cold as I taste a piece of heaven, floating in the clouds of passion. Darkness starts seeping in but I have yet to take in any air. I hear you whisper softly in my ear, "Do you love me now my dear Satoshi?" I can't answer you yet. But I hear voices in my head telling me the truth. And as the darkness engulfs me completely I can finally hear it. I know the answer. I know the truth.

_**E**ven as the darkness takes over you are my light... _

And I open my eyes to reality to see the sun rise once again...

Do I love you?

I finally know...

A whisper is heard in the cold and lonely room...

I can see you smiling....

_And I breathe once again. _


End file.
